


Cecil Palmer in the hands of...

by CecilPalmer20



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs, M/M, Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilPalmer20/pseuds/CecilPalmer20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is taken captive and brought to Desert Bluffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil Palmer in the hands of...

I was minding my own business, doing whatever it is I do as a radio host in Night Vale, when out of nowhere a sack was put over my head and I was thrown over someone’s shoulder - or, at least, what felt like a shoulder. I was then shoved in the back of some sort of car. I believe it was a truck, because as we drove I could feel the breeze through the bag on my head. I dared not speak, I just kept my mouth shut and stayed where they - whoever they were - put me. Thoughts were racing through my head; most prominent among them was worry for my boyfriend. Was Carlos was okay, or had they gotten to him too? 

I could hear someone talking (something about a conversion?), but I couldn’t understand the words over the sounds of my heavy breathing and my fast-beating heart. The further we drove, the lighter the sky was (or what I could see of it through the sack). I came to the conclusion that we were going to Desert Bluffs. The squeaking of the car’s brakes let me know that we had come to a stop. I was lifted up again and carried for a long time, and all the while my captors were laughing and talking, though I can’t remember exactly what they said. I heard the creak of a metal door, and I was abruptly dropped. I tried to stand, but I felt something hard hit my head and everything went black... 

I woke to find myself unbagged and upright.The room around me was dark except for a small light over my head. I tried to move, but realized that my feet and legs were strapped to the wall. I started to lash around, panicking. I’ve never liked being confined. The straps were very tight - there was no way I was going anywhere. I felt throbbing in my head from where I was hit, and my side hurt immensely. I looked down to check for visible wounds, and I found that I was bleeding! My eyes widened - I couldn’t do anything about my injury, and blood covered my shirt, pants and the ground. After I became aware of the pain, it began to pulse through my whole body much more intensely than before. I wanted to call out in pain, but I knew if I did that, whoever captured me would know I was awake. I had never been more terrified in my life, but still, I thought of Carlos. Did they have him? Or was he safe? Would I ever see him again? Then I heard the door creak open; someone had entered the room. Who was it? Had they come to finish the job? 

“Hello Cecil.” Those two words...the simplest of words could reveal so much. I knew who it was, his voice was so distinct. It was none other than…

“K...K...Kevin?” He stepped into the light, 

“Hi Cecil, I’m glad you're awake.” 

“Kevin….w...w..why...” I tried to talk through the pain. Kevin put his finger on my lips, 

“Shh. There’s no need to talk. You must be very tired.” The loss of blood had me feeling very drowsy, and I desperately wanted to close my eyes and pretend this had all been a dream...I looked over at Kevin, and he was smiling at me,

“What are you looking at?” I asked him. His face didn’t change as he said,

“I’m looking at the inner you, Cecil, the part you don’t express.” 

“You're not making sense, Kevin.” He came closer to me and whispered in my ear, 

“Sleep now, Cecil - you’ll need it.” He laughed evilly and left the room. I tried to stay awake for as long as I could, but the light soon faded from my eyes... 

I was unsure of how long I was out, but I woke to the sound of people scrambling around me. There was a lot of surgical equipment in the room, and a few men in lab coats. I saw that Kevin was holding a spoon, saying “I think I’ll just use this, it’s easier.” One of the men in the lab coats gave Kevin a look, then told the men to pack up the equipment and leave. No one had seen me awake, but Kevin was coming over. I quickly closed my eyes, hoping Kevin hadn't noticed me, but- 

“Cecil, I know you’re awake!” I opened my eyes to see that he was still smiling, just how he had been before. “Did you rest enough?” he asked. I looked blankly at him; the last thing I wanted to do was hold a conversation. “Cecil I wish you’d say something, like ‘Hello’ or ‘Hi’, at least!” I stared at him blankly, then said in a monotone voice, 

“Hello.” Kevin grinned.

“See, isn’t that better!” His overly cheery mood was putting me in an even more darker state.

“Kevin let me go!” I yelled. “Why are you doing this?” Kevin came even closer. 

“Oh, Cecil...after this, you’ll feel better.” He brandished the spoon in his hand. 

“Kevin, what...what are you doing?!” He stood on my feet, and I bit my lip, trying not to show the pain. He then pushed his elbow into my neck to hold my head in place. I closed my eyes - I knew what was about to happen and I was...terrified. 

I screamed in pain as Kevin slid the spoon into my eye socket. I had never felt pain like this before. Blood poured from my eye; the pain was overwhelming. “KEVIN…..” I cried. Everything was going dark. I struggled to get loose, blood now pouring from both eyes. Kevin’s arm was fixed in position, and I was beginning to suffer for lack of air. Then, all at once...darkness. I was blind. 

I could feel Kevin attempting to remove my third eye, and it sounded and felt like he was having a hard time. “Ugh...Why won’t it slide in?” I could feel scraping, and it was agonizing. Eventually, the scratching stopped, and I felt Kevin’s hand on the side of my face. “It’s okay Cecil, the pain will soon pass,” he said as tear of blood streamed down my face.

“KEVIN…..WHY!?” There was so much pain...I couldn’t stay awake. 

When I woke I was not in the same room as before. Instead I was laying on a couch. I then realized that I could...SEE. I touched my face and felt my eyelids - sure enough, there were EYES. I thought to myself- WHAT? Was it all a dream? I went to stand, and I felt bandages around my side. So it hadn’t been a dream after all. 

I stood up and stumbled, but someone caught me. His voice was deep. “Cecil, you're not ready to stand.” I abruptly turned around, almost falling over. The man looked a lot like Carlos, but wasn’t. 

“Who...who are you?” I stammered. He held out his hand, “My name is Diego.” I reluctantly shook it. 

“Nice to meet you.” He smiled. 

“Come on, you need to rest.” He surprised me by picking me up and setting me down back on the couch. I looked up at him, and he was still smiling. ”Kevin will be in to see you later.” He handed me a glass of water and left the room. That was weird, I thought. I took a sip of water. It was a little warm, but nice. The room around me was small. It had one door and one window. The walls were yellow and the furniture was black; there were two chairs, a couch, and a table. I couldn’t help but notice that there were blood stains on the floor and door. It smelled faintly of lilacs, mixed with oranges. I didn’t want to rest, so with some struggle I got up. I put the water down on a table and walked over to the window to see where I was. Desert Bluffs. The desert sun shone through the glass, and it didn’t hurt me at all, though usually I would have to shield my eyes. I heard the door open and turned around to find Kevin standing behind me. 

“Hi, Cecil. Have you had enough rest?” He walk toward me and I took a step back. 

“What did you do to me?” Kevin smiled. 

“I made you better!” He pulled his phone from his pocket and I took another step back. “No need to be alarmed, Cecil, I’m just going to show you what I did.” He held the phone up with the camera app open. I took a step closer to it, and saw that my purple eyes were no longer purple, but YELLOW! I took a step back and shook my head. 

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?” I screamed. Kevin jumped back in surprise. 

“I made you better,” he repeated. My head started to pound, the pain like drum inside my skull. 

“Kevin, it hurts!” I shrank to the ground, my hands on my head. 

“CECIL!?” Kevin knelt beside me. Blood started to pour from my ears. I could barely hear Kevin as he said, “Someone get me Diego!” Kevin’s image faded away as I passed out again. 

When I opened my eyes, I was being carried, and the sky was the purple void of Night Vale. I looked to see who was carrying me, and it was Diego. He was covered in blood. 

“Diego? What’s going on?” I asked. He stopped moving and put me down, making sure I could stand. 

“I’m bringing you home. Kevin made a big mistake; you belong in Night Vale.” I looked at Diego. 

“I’m confused - does Kevin know you’re doing this?” He looked down. 

“No. I’m doing this without his permission.” My eyes widened. 

“That’s not wise.” 

“Cecil, GO. There’s not much time - Kevin will fix on our position soon.” I gave him a nod and went to leave, but stopped at the last moment and turned to him. 

“Thank you, Diego.” I said. He smiled, then said

“GO.” I ran as fast and as far as my legs could carry me, ignoring the intense pain I was experiencing. I ran all the way to Carlos’ house. Yellow helicopters filled Night Vale’s sky. I knocked on the door, hoping he was home. I heard him call,

“Who is it?” I yelled through the door, 

“CARLOS!” He wrenched open the door and ran into my arms. 

“CECIL!” And then...BANG, a sharp pain flared in my back. I had been shot. My eyes widened and Carlos’s mouth hung open. “Cecil?” He repeated, more faintly this time. I fell to the ground, and blood poured out around me. Carlos knelt at my side and propped my head up on his arms. “Cecil, stay with me!” I stammered out words. 

“I...I...I...I’m sorry, Carlos.” He kissed me. 

“Shh...Cecil, don’t talk.”  
“Carlos…stay safe.” And just like that I felt the life leave my body…darkness….forever.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
